


Staying

by w_x_2



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Past Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 20:33:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6822988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w_x_2/pseuds/w_x_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I thought I taught you to hide your crying better.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Staying

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not my characters, no harm intended, no profit made.  
> A/N: For the 11th day of [mmom](http://mmom.livejournal.com/) 2016\. I've read some fics where Snart and Rory have been married for some time and as the series progressed the idea has become one which I can see.

Snart rubs his face carefully as the door to his room slides open. It hurts, but he prefers it that way on this occasion. “Anywhere to go and you chose my room,” he comments with a sigh as he walks inside and spots Mick.

 

“I didn't kill you,” Mick replies as an excuse for why he hasn't left.

 

“You're out of the box, you're free to leave,” Leonard corrects.

 

Mick blinks and disagrees, “Not quite the deal.”

 

“You're free to leave regardless.” The door is still open and Leonard waves his hand at it.

 

Mick keeps looking at Leonard, ignoring the offer, and instead asks, “Why haven't you healed your face?”

 

“I'm fine.”

 

“I lay into you pretty hard,” Mick contradicts. “Thanks for that.” Mick tilts his head in gratitude. “I'm pretty sure I heard something crack though so how about you go to med bay and get healed up.”

 

Leonard shakes his head. “Already been there, it's just a rib.”

 

Mick squints at him and briefly looks down to his torso before looking back up at his face. “A broken rib will hinder your movement.”

 

“It'll be fine,” Leonard assures.

 

“You're not fighting by my side injured when you could be perfectly fine.”

 

“Back on the team?”

 

“Don't change the topic,” Mick rebukes.

 

Snart rolls his eyes and turns around, best not to argue. Besides, the whole reason he'd kept the injuries was because he'd assumed Mick had left.

 

Mick is still here, and staying from the sound of it. He'll keep the ones on his face where nothing is broken, but he'll heal the rib so that his movement isn't hindered.

 

“Thank you Gideon,” Mick voices in gratitude. “And now the face,” he instructs after Gideon has healed Leonard's rib.

 

“Face is fine,” Snart refuses.

 

“Heal his face Gideon,” Mick enunciates as he looks at Leonard with hard eyes.

 

“Mr. Snart?” Gideon asks.

 

“You can heal the face,” Leonard gives in.

 

After Leonard's face is healed Mick asks, “Does anything else need healing?”

 

“No,” Leonard answers.

 

“I was asking Gideon.”

 

“You didn't look bothered when you were hitting me,” Leonard drawls as he looks away from Mick.

 

“I'm still not bothered about hitting you,” Mick replies. “Gideon, does he need any further healing?”

 

“Mr. Snart?”

 

“ _Gideon_!” Mick tersely demands.

 

Leonard sighs and gives in, instructing Gideon he's allowed to answer.

 

* * *

 

 

Later when they are getting ready to get some shut eye Mick once again becomes adamant about something else.

 

“The floor isn't comfortable.”

 

“I have a pillow and a blanket,” Mick replies with a relaxed tone.

 

“Lemme take the floor.”

 

“If I wanted you to take the floor I would have said so.”

 

“You bedroom is just as you left it.”

 

“So you've said.”

 

“Fine. Do whatever you want.”

 

“I am,” Mick guarantees.

 

* * *

 

 

Mick sighs loudly and gets up before he makes his way to Leonard in the dark. “I thought I taught you to hide your crying better,” he remarks as he pulls up the cover and gets into bed with Captain Cold.

 

Leonard tenses.

 

“What is it?” Mick rumbles as he settles down with his front plastered to Leonard's back, a hand under his face and the other resting on his own hip. “I thought the fact that neither of us was capable of ending the other spoke volumes.” Leonard doesn't reply. “Do I need to spell it out for you?”

 

“What would the spelling be about?” Leonard replies with a quiet tone.

 

When Mick had gotten up he'd resolved himself to sorting things out between them, so he's not backing down now. “Our feelings. My feelings.”

 

“We talk with _fists_.”

 

“That was fixed, you were never going to kill me, you had already proved that.” Mick moves the hand he'd had on his hip directly to Leonard's neck and feels a pang when he finds it bare of the chain he thought would be there. “You just wanted to find out whether or not I'd kill you.”

 

“I thought you were going to. You had all right to be angry.”

 

“You marooned me,” Mick agrees.

 

“I intended to come back to you.”

 

“If I hadn't gone through all that I have, especially my time to become Chronos, I never would have realised how deeply I feel for you.”

 

“If later on I have the chance to go back in time-”

 

“No,” Mick interrupts. “I was too angry. I was blind with anger. I would have killed you and then myself.”

 

“Why?” Leonard breathlessly questions.

 

“I wouldn't be able to live without you.”

 

“You already have,” Leonard protests.

 

“With the knowledge I'd find you again and that when I did I would never let you go again.”

 

“I'm sorry.”

 

“You didn't know what else to do,” Mick reasons.

 

“It was bad choice after bad choice.”

 

“Perhaps, but I didn't give you much choice,” Mick recognizes.

 

“Don't let me make a bad choice like that again,” Leonard requests.

 

“Don't let me lay into you like that again,” Mick retorts. “Not if you're not gonna fight back.”

 

“I lay into you too.”

 

“I haven't got any bruises.”

 

“You don't bruise easy like me.”

 

“Hmm,” Mick sounds in agreement and they remain silent for a while. “I'd like to consummate our marriage.”

 

Leonard moves for the first time, just his shoulders in an automatic reaction of surprise. “We got married for a heist that went wrong over a decade ago.”

 

“We never had an annulment,” Mick retorts. “Nor a divorce,” he adds.

 

“We did not,” Snart agrees. “But we've never lead a normal married life.”

 

“We're not ordinary.”

 

Leonard clears his throat and says, “Only if you have your ring.”

 

Mick moves his hands and lifts up just enough so he can pass the chain over his head and feel for the clasp on it, open it, and slip out the ring.

 

He drops the chain by the side of the bed so it'll be easy to find later and then presses his hand onto the other man's neck so that the ring touches his bare skin. “I am in love with you,” Mick states clearly. “Where's yours?” he asks in a soft voice.

 

Mick feels Leonard swallow against his fingers. “I've got a confession.”

 

“Ok.”

 

“I was wearing it earlier, but I took it off.”

 

“Oh?”

 

“Not before nor after the fight.”

 

Mick makes a questioning noise.

 

“I took it off when I was already in bed and you were asleep,” Leonard explains.

 

“I wasn't asleep.”

 

“I thought you were asleep.”

 

“Where is it?” Mick rumbles.

 

“Put your hand on my arm,” Leonard instructs and Mick does so with his free hand so that his ring is still against the skin of Leonard's neck. “Follow my arm down.”

 

“You started without me,” Mick utters when he follows the arm to its hand and finds fingers wrapped around hard, silky and hot flesh.

 

“I like how it feels,” Leonard reasons. “I never thought you'd join me.”

 

“You lured me with your sniffling,” Mick claims.

 

“It wasn't sniffling,” Leonard counters. “I was trying to catch some air without moaning,” he justifies. “Plus I thought you were asleep.”

 

Mick chuckles and replies, “Maybe it'll feel better with my ring mixed in?”


End file.
